


花开堪折直须折

by Onangellll



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onangellll/pseuds/Onangellll
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	花开堪折直须折

花开堪折直须折

傍晚时分，下过一场小雨的院子里有泥土和青草的淡淡清香。不知道哪来的麻雀骑在院墙上叽叽喳喳个没完。

“九郎，你说这麻雀和少侯爷哪个嘴更碎？”张云雷写完一幅字，撂下笔看向一旁站着的杨九郎。

少侯爷是郭德纲的朋友，时常在家里与郭德纲喝喝茶唱唱小曲儿，张云雷也算和他亲近。

“像话吗像话吗？”九郎笑着走近些，四四方方的宣纸上“花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝”占了不到半边。 

“怎么就写半边啊？”杨九郎递给张云雷一杯茶，看他轻抿一口又放下，露出了不赞同的表情。

“你管得着吗？”张云雷斜睨他一眼，嘴角的笑却怎么也藏不住。

少年郎的喜欢本就像纸里包不住的火，就算捂紧了嘴也会从眼睛里跑出来。一个多月前两人也算是经历了一番生死，反而让他们认清了自己的心。没有人清楚意外和明天哪一个先到来，那不如抓住眼前人，享受现世的安稳。

杨九郎上前环住张云雷的腰。张云雷从小学戏练武，身材看似纤瘦，实则藏着一股子暗劲。杨九郎总觉得张云雷和一个月前有些不一样了，却说不清到底是哪变了。

两人的身高差不太多，杨九郎带着些湿气的呼吸就打在张云雷的脖颈上。张云雷微微侧了些头，贴着杨九郎的脸颊，两人的呼吸交错着，好些时候没有动作。

杨九郎把张云雷的身子转过来，舔舐着一个月前那道伤口的部位。过了一个月，本就很浅的伤早已愈合，但杨九郎只觉得那口子割在了自己的心尖上。

很快那块莹白的皮肤上就布满红色的吻痕。张云雷的眼角也微微发红，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，，抿着嘴却不阻止杨九郎进一步动作。

杨九郎的手大胆地伸向张云雷身后，不算太温柔地揉捏着那两团挺翘的肉。张云雷起初伸手挡了一下，很快又搂住了杨九郎的脖子，把头埋进了他的肩窝。

手中的触感柔软而有弹性，杨九郎想起之前自己为张云雷上药时此处青紫一片的惨状，心又揪着疼了一下。

“辫儿，少爷，”杨九郎贴在张云雷耳侧低语，“可以吗？”

这是两人捅破窗户纸后的第一次亲密接触，都是血气方刚的青年郎，又初通心意，即使杨九郎的渴望已经要冲出头脑，他还是不想勉强了张云雷。

张云雷点头，怕杨九郎感觉不到又轻声应下。

“花开堪折直须折，”张云雷低声唱了一句，“九郎。”

杨九郎大喜，一把将张云雷打横抱起，却又小心翼翼地把他放在床榻上，仿佛张云雷是这世间最珍贵的瓷器，稍有不慎就要碎了满地。

杨九郎在张云雷的眉骨上落下细密的吻，解开张云雷的上衣一路往下，在胸口逗留着用舌头画圈。

张云雷打小跟着郭德纲学戏，被严加管教，长到十八岁也没有任何这方面经验，只是让胸前奇异的感觉弄得咬紧了嘴唇，下身似乎也起了反应，脸涨得通红。

“别咬嘴，角儿，”杨九郎的呼吸有些急促，一手抵着张云雷形状好看的唇瓣描着那里的形状，一手逐渐下移，轻柔地隔着衣服轻揉张云雷逐渐抬头的部位。

“九郎……”张云雷的欲望逐渐苏醒，他被这种陌生的感觉激得眼角泛红，一双眼睛看起来却更加潋滟含情。

“我在呢，”杨九郎剥掉张云雷碍事的裤子，纤长的手指握住了张云雷充血的部位，上下套弄着，又轻轻在顶端打转。

张云雷初经人事，加上杨九郎上下不停的挑逗，一股白浊很快留在了杨九郎手中。

“我……”张云雷有些窘迫，整张脸红到了耳朵尖。杨九郎轻笑一声，不多说话，在指尖沾了少许白浊探向张云雷身后。

“唔……”身后并未经过任何开发，仅是一根手指的探入也让张云雷忍不住皱了眉。

“放松，角儿，放松。”杨九郎看着张云雷皱眉也心疼得紧，却知道此刻慌不得，只能尽力安抚张云雷。

张云雷低低地应着，跟着杨九郎的节奏努力放松身体，睁大了眼睛看着杨九郎。

自己总开玩笑叫杨九郎“小眼巴叉”“一线天”，说他长得不好看，其实心里早就装不下任何人。从十岁开始的形影不离，让他有了什么事都第一时间望向身后寻找杨九郎的身影。比自己仅大了三岁的人，却把自己护得几乎没再受过委屈。

“看什么呢？”杨九郎又加了一根手指，仔细观察着张云雷的神色，却发现他似乎心不在焉。

“看你一线天生不了小线天。”张云雷笑起来，仰头主动将唇瓣贴在了杨九郎嘴边，舌尖轻刮杨九郎的嘴角。

这样的事似乎不需要学习就能无师自通，两人直吻到呼吸急促不得不停止才分开。

“辫儿？”杨九郎觉着张云雷身后已经扩展得差不多，得到肯定后小心地将张云雷的双腿分得更大些，挺身缓慢地伸入一个头。

真家伙和手指毕竟不同，张云雷的眉头让身下的异物痛得又紧了几分，杨九郎抚着他能摸到一块块脊骨的背，在他耳垂上啃咬着，想让他不那么紧张。

张云雷大概知晓这样的停滞对杨九郎没有好处，努力适应着身后的不适，回应着杨九郎的亲吻，伸手抱着他的脖子。

那处狭窄紧密的甬道终于渐渐舒张，虽然仍紧紧包裹着杨九郎，却没有了最初的紧缩。

杨九郎轻微地动作两下，引得张云雷的惊呼破口而出，又很快被憋了回去。杨九郎屏着呼吸，试探性地深入，张云雷的手臂瞬间缩紧，搂得杨九郎几乎喘不上气。

如此反复几个回合，杨九郎终于摸清了情况，他咬咬牙，猛地一动，顶得张云雷松开了咬紧的牙关，眼里满是迷蒙的雾气。

大开大合的进出让床榻发出了吱呀声，张云雷细碎的呻吟也隐在其中。大概是因为脸皮太薄，和一些奇怪的傲气，张云雷不允许自己出太大的声音，只是像初生的猫崽一样低声轻吟。

终于，杨九郎触到一块软肉，他加几分力顶上去，身下人的反应突然剧烈了几分。杨九郎若有所思，照着那个地方碾压几下，张云雷终于丢掉了无谓的矜持，双唇打开后一声比一声高的呻吟里带着酥软。在攀上顶峰时张云雷忍不住夹紧了身后，随后一股热流涌进了身后。

张云雷闭眼，眼里含了许久的泪花终于顺着脸颊落下。杨九郎见此，顾不上清理自己，只是慌忙用嘴吻去张云雷面颊上的泪痕，双手捧着张云雷俊俏的脸。

“你见过你娘吗？”张云雷就那样闭着眼睛，额间还有因为性事满布的汗珠。

“当然见过。”杨九郎脱口而出，又想起那天在门外依稀听到的几句关于张云雷身世的话，觉得不太合适，很快改口，“我娘在我四岁的时候就去了，我其实也记不太清楚了。”

“我没见过我娘，”张云雷的声音带点哽咽，“师父说，她很美，很温柔，多才多艺，但我还是不知道她究竟是什么样子。”

世界上没有哪个孩子不想母亲，即使张云雷在心底早就把郭德纲当做了自己的父亲，可还是无法控制自己对母亲的渴望。郭德纲毕竟是男性，如何温柔也不会有女性那般细致，张云雷小时候受过的许多委屈都无法诉说，只是咬着牙吞进肚里，再也不提。

院里的雨又淅淅沥沥地下了起来，没有关紧的窗户缝里有细密的雨丝潲进来，却没有打破室内的静默。

“我觉得吧，人的运气都是有限的。”良久，杨九郎抬手抹掉张云雷眼角的泪，用袖子拂去他额头上的汗水，“我最好的运气都用在了遇见你上。”

杨九郎从小也吃尽了苦头，张云雷和他的处境差别很大，但他似乎能感同身受。

张云雷偏过头去一言不发，只是握紧了杨九郎的手，用力到指甲盖都嵌进了杨九郎的手背。

“我大概也是这样吧。”

淡淡的一句话，像是叹息一样消散在空气中。


End file.
